User talk:Mvtech/Archives
Please Write a signature so we know whos talking!__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Mvtech! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 04:32, May 31, 2010 Infobox Hi this is Mvtech.I am new here please teach me how to put an infobox as soon as possible.Thanks!Mvtech 11:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Pin macker 3000 Can you Make any pin with the pin maker 3000 Mvtech 11:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) EPF Comment here for me to give you a classiefied information.abaout EPFMvtech 11:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) CP in upgrade So as you all know we are having a major upgrade comment now!--Mvtech 13:27, May 31, 2010 (UT Image permission Im new in this wiki please tell me how to how to have the permession to uploed an image!Mvtech 01:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hamster or Crab? you see my photo album?Mvtech 05:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My Membership has expired Thank you for not insalting me Please do not insalt me!Mvtech 09:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Image Permission Hey there! Anyone can upload an image. Just upload the image and put it on an article. Make sure it's got something to do with the article! Just message me if you don't know how to do this. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Advice There is no need to voice your own opinion on a party. So "It's the best Medieval Party ever" is not needed. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 03:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! can you go on the shout box? NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 21:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Do not abuse the commenting system by using it as a chat box. Use IRC instead. About blog commenting as chat: It;s not funny, it's not productive, and it's a poor system for chat. IRC is better. Abuse the comment system again and I will give you a tiny block. Consider this a warning. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 10:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oops. Sorry Zapwire for accidentally erasing your message. 18:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Mvtech, but use the Talk Page as your own IRC. I will start to use it that way because not only my parents don't want me to go to IRC anymore, but my older sister is making a big deal that XD called my sister transgender. Also, my parents say that my age, name, and the fact I have a sister I am not revealing the name or age ofshe is a couple years older than me is enough personal info, according to Dad. So comments are meant to comment on one's blog post. While Talk Pages are meant to chat on. So I will give you a link after my sig to my Talk so you can Talk to me there. My name in CP though is Johnny 115 and I don't have a favourite server, so it will be a bit hard to find me. I may be in a server with a user from this wiki in it. Have a nice day. 18:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I sorta use this as my user, maybe chat room, and, most importantly, messages! Take this exit, Mvtech, and experience a place unlike any other Talk Page. Moo! RE: Hey, I know! It's really scary, plus it belongs on a fictional wiki. You're welcome! Bye! [[User:Ozone101|'Ozone101']] Talk 2 Meh! No hate mail! MiMi Pengy(The Grudge Penguin) I saw MiMi pengy! she was uttering her death rattle and she dragged me into a closet! I had to create an article about her! I'm not joking! What i'm saying is true! You HAVE to bring back my article! I PLZ PLZ PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASE! I saw her. RE:I Hate Non-members It's''' not true.' You see, you may think so, but not many other people thing that. There for, it is opinion, not fact. PabloDePablo 02:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) O_o Uh, how does hating only not rare non-members related to true or false? My point is, it's an opinion. We want FACTS. Also, BTW, there's no need to hate any non-members- they are people with feelings. PabloDePablo 02:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) non member STOP vandalizing on the non member page!you where a nonmember once too!so....your pretty much making fun of yourselfK8lkgg 02:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) More O_o That made no sense... Just don't put what you think on pages more- only put down solid facts, ok? PabloDePablo 02:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Just a question Hi, I just wanted to know what country you live in. Bye! [[User:Ozone101|'Ozone101']] Talk 2 Meh! No hate mail! :Cool! By the way, do you want me to fix up your user page, to fix up grammar, spelling ect.? [[User:Ozone101|'Ozone101']] Talk 2 Meh! No hate mail! non members I take it that you hate non members. why? NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 17:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome No problem; the article does need work though and I think if we gather information now it can become as good quality as Puffle :D :Mission? I'm never usually one to make or go for games inside the wiki, but I do like a good mission. I'll check it out when it's ready, and tell you what I think. ::Thanks, --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 10:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Page On your Wikia friends section I noticed a few things. 1. Gary the Gaget Dude is a user, but Gary the Gadget Guy is just a character. 2. You put NHL Hockey Let's go Pens on it, but that is the signature of Russian One. 3. You put Russian One on your friends list, but she wrote on your talk page that she heard you hated non-members, which doesn't sound like she's your friend. Polkie1 :) 12:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Whoops... It was to List of Pins. Yay!I SAID YAY! 13:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Final Warning --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 14:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) why why did you edit my page? Templates Some templates require you to fill in the information, but do not edit the template so the information is filled in. Simply, for Template:Name, do if you want it. Don't edit the template (if it is changed, then everybody who has this template would say ''This user's penguin is called Mvtech). I hope this helps. If you have any additional questions, feel free to contact me. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 00:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Why did you... Edit on my use page? Really only because i was at the beach doesnt mean you can edit it... Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop|Newspaper!) 23:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ... Dude, the thing that says "Rockrobber" on your page is me on my old penguin (a remake of something for my sig Tigernose was making, but it was to big.). Can you replace it with something else, please? Thanks, --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but when you do, change the caption. Thanks again, --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Subpages If you want to make subpages, first you have to make a new page. Call it User:Mvtech/subpage but remember to change subpage to the name you want to call your subpage. Then, just put stuff onto the page and leave a link to the page through your userpage. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 13:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder This is a reminder for my Admin Promotion Party that's coming up this Friday. I hope you can make it. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 19:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Club Penguin-User Wiki To be honest with you, it is not needed. That is what userpages are for. -- 09:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC)